Homestay Chairmate
by Kanapyon
Summary: Kise Ryouta beserta salah satu rekannya, datang ke SMA dimana Aomine dan kawan-kawan bersekolah sebagai murid homestay. Di hari pertamanya, Kise—yang seharusnya sebangku dengan Aomine—duduk sendirian. AoKise. Highschool AU. Budding friendship WakamatsuKise untuk chapter awal.


**Homestay Chairmate**

—An AoKise Fanfic—

by _kanapyon_

/

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**AN:** Pertama kalinya nulis fic AoKise. Deg-deg-an parah. Major pairing memang AoKise, tapi di chapter ini belum ada AoKise. *sujud* Malah adanya friendship WakamatsuKise #dor Ratingnya T dulu, saya masih galau. orz Fanart yang dipakai untuk _cover image_ bukan milik saya. Selamat menikmati...

* * *

_Hari itu adalah hari pertama._

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Ehm—" Guru dari wali-kelas 2-A berdeham "Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar sebelumnya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid _homestay_—silahkan masuk."

Suasana kelas menjadi heboh seketika setelah dua lelaki memasuki ruang kelas. Salah satunya tersenyum lebar, sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya diam—memandang ke seluruh sudut kelas yang akan menjadi kelasnya selama seminggu ke depan.

"Nah, sekarang tolong perkenalkan diri kalian." Mendengar instruksi dari sang wali kelas, lantas salah satu murid _homestay _dengan rambut pirang antusias memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kise Ryouta, mohon bantuannya ya!" Di saat yang sama terdengar suara melengking dari kerumunan perempuan di pojok kelas. Wajah mereka terlihat girang dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi. Melihat hal tersebut, Kise justru melebarkan senyum dan melambai kecil.

Kemudian suasana beralih menjadi lebih tenang setelah Kasamatsu Yukio, rekan Kise, memperkenalkan diri. Tatapannya tajam—namun terlihat hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Berbagai tatapan kagum tertuju pada Kasamatsu. Murid-murid kelas 2-A sepertinya terlihat respek terhadap sosok tegap itu.

"Yak, kelas!" wali kelas tersebut menepuk tangannya beberapa kali "Untuk tempat duduk.. Kise-kun, kamu boleh duduk baris kedua dari belakang. Kasamatsu-kun, kau boleh duduk di depan Kise-kun," ujar sang wali kelas sambil menuntun keduanya ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Namun seorang murid laki-laki berambut pirang lainnya menginterupsi tepat setelah Kise dan Kasamatsu duduk di bangkunya.

"_Sensei_! Bukankah murid-murid _homestay_ seharusnya duduk bersebelahan dengan murid yang rumahnya ditumpangi mereka?"

"Oh ya?" Guru itu mengusap dagu, berpikir sejenak "Memangnya dengan siapa Kise-kun dan Kasamatsu-kun menumpang?"

"Kise dengan saya, kalau Kasamatsu dengan Sakurai," balas Wakamtsu cepat. Di seberang kelas, Kise mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan Kasamatsu hanya mendengarkan.

"Tak apa, Wakamatsu-kun. Saya mengizinkan Kise-kun dan Kasamatsu-kun duduk disana."

* * *

"Kise-kun, salam kenal ya!"

"Kise-kun! Kau suka berolah-raga ya? Tinggi sekali!"

"Kise-kun! Di sekolah asalmu boleh pakai anting ya?"

"Kise-kun—!"

Selama pekan istirahat, Kise tidak bisa pergi kemana pun akibat dikerumuni para fans barunya. Pihak yang dikerumuni tidak bisa mengelak dari hujan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para gadis kelas 2-A. Kise hanya tersenyum dan membalas seadanya. Pikirannya pusing, namun Kise terus mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. Hingga pada saatnya ia teringat akan satu hal.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" dengan otomatis suasana hening seketika. Sepertinya para gadis itu sangat antusias untuk mendengar sesuatu dari mulut idola baru mereka "Bangku kosong di sebelahku ditempati siapa ya? Dia tidak masuk?"

"Oh," salah satu dari mereka lekas menjawab "Dia memang begitu. Suka membolos. Biarkan saja."

"Iya! Perilakunya memang serampangan. Keren, sih, namun dia egois."

Kise mengedip.

"Mengapa _Sensei_ menempatkan Kise-kun di sana ya? Aneh.."

"Aku juga bingung. Mengapa tidak dengan Wakamatsu-kun? Menurutku dia lebih baik daripada—"

_KRIING_!

Jam selesai istirahat berbunyi. Alhasil Kise tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

* * *

"Kise, kita pulang sekarang." Sebuah tepukan keras dari Wakamatsu mendarat ke pundak Kise. Yang ditepuk pun kaget dan protes.

"Wakamatsu-kun, tepukanmu kurang keras.." sindir Kise sambil mengusap pundaknya yang terasa panas akibat tepukan maut Wakamatsu.

"Terlalu keras ya?" Wakamatsu pun memandangi tangannya "Maaf deh."

"...?" Kise melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia kira ia akan mendapat respon yang lebih heboh dari Wakamatsu. Banyak cerita yang telah ia dengar dari teman sekelasnya—yang tidak lain adalah para perempuan—tentang Wakamatsu. Ia adalah orang yang berisik, hiperaktif, dan sangat bersemangat.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu, hah?" Wakamatsu memalingkan wajah "Ayo, sudah sore. Aku belum belanja bahan untuk makan malam."

Kise pun mengangguk kembali, lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Wakamatsu dari belakang.

.

.

Setelah seperempat jam berjalan kaki, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah supermarket. Dengan terburu-buru Wakamatsu mengambil sebuah keranjang lalu memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan yang ia rasa ia butuhkan. Kise hanya memandangi dari belakang, melihat apa saja yang telah Wakamatsu pilih.

"Omong-omong, Wakamatsu-kun," ujar Kise memecah keheningan. "Malam ini masak kare?"

"Iya, keluargaku suka sekali dengan menu ini," balas Wakamatsu "Kau...tidak alergi kare, kan?"

Kise tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Wakamatsu "Memangnya ada ya alergi kare? Aku sih tidak ada alergi kare."

"Err—ya, kali saja ada, tau! Alergi dengan bawang atau beberapa unsur bahan makanannya, mungkin?"

"Hmm.. Aku tidak ada alergi makanan, Wakamatsu-kun. Jadi santai saja!" Sebuah cengiran khas pun terukir pada wajah milik si pemuda pirang. Wakamatsu pun menggangguk sebagai balasan, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada belanjaannya.

Akan tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Kise kembali angkat bicara. Dan Wakamatsu nyaris naik pitam. Beruntung bahwa Kise menanyakan hal yang berbobot, bukan sekedar basa-basi.

"Wakamatsu-kun, kalau boleh tau, orang yang duduk di sebelah bangku ku siapa ya? Kok hari ini dia tidak masuk?"

Wakamatsu terdiam sesaat lalu menjawab "Aomine."

"Ao..Aomine?" Kise mengedip.

"Iya! Si sialan itu selalu saja membolos seenak jidat. Menganggap sekolah itu tidak penting dan sebagainya. Ia kira ia bisa hidup tanpa ilmu, hah? Aku tau dia sangat pintar bermain basket, tapi kasihan orangtuanya yang sudah membayar uang sekolahnya kan—"

"Sepertinya Wakamatsu-kun sangat mengenal Aomine-kun ini ya," sela Kise sambil tertawa renyah. Mendengar kalimat Kise barusan, Wakamatsu nyaris melempar daun bawang yang ia genggam ke arah wajah Kise—tidak terima bahwa dirinya dikatakan sangat mengenal rekan bengalnya itu. "Mengapa dia sering membolos?"

.

.

Wakamatsu lagi-lagi terdiam sebelum menjawab "Entahlah. Ia tidak menemukan hal yang menarik selain basket di sekolah, mungkin."

Kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam, terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Sudah larut malam dan Wakamatsu tidak dapat tidur. Sedangkan pemuda yang ia beri tumpangan dengan sangat pulas tertidur di kasur sebelah. Wakamatsu mengeluh lalu mencoba untuk memainkan bola basketnya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Diputarnya bola basket tersebut di ujung jari telunjuk lalu melemparnya pelan ke arah dinding kamarnya. Suara hentakan bola membuat Kise terkaget dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Namun pada akhirnya sosok pirang itu tertidur kembali.

_CLING!_

_Timing_ yag pas. Sebuah e-mail masuk ke dalam ponsel Wakamatsu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi lalu membuka ponselnya.

From : Ahomine

Subject : Yo.

Message : Kalau belum tidur, balas.

Menerima e-mail yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya—apalagi dari Aomine, Wakamatsu mulai emosi.

To : Ahomine

Subject : Re:Yo.

Message : Sudah dibalas.

Dengan cepat e-mail balasan kembali masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Wakamatsu makin mengernyitkan dahinya.

From : Ahomine

Subject : Re:Re:Yo.

Message : Haha aneh. Isi e-mailmu aneh sekali. Kalau membalas tidak perlu menulis sudah terbalas lagi kan.

Wakamatsu pun sukses naik darah.

To : Ahomine

Subject : SIALAN

Message : Mati kau, Ahomine. Besok tidak usah masuk.

Kali ini balasan diterima oleh ponsel Wakamatsu dari pihak seberang bersela sekitar lima menit. Cukup untuk menurunkan beberapa derajat emosi bagi Wakamatsu.

From : Ahomine

Subject : Re:SIALAN

Message : Enak saja. Penasaran dengan murid homestay.

Wakamatsu memandang layar ponselnya dengan tatapan jijik.

To : Ahomine

Subject : Re:Re:SIALAN

Message : KAU HOMO YA.

Balasan cepat kembali Wakamatsu terima.

From : Ahomine

Subject : Re:Re:Re:SIALAN

Message : Murid homestay-nya laki-laki? Yah. Kukira perempuan dengan dada besar.

Wakamatsu menghela nafas melihat balasan Aomine.

To : Ahomine

Subject : Re:Re:Re:Re:SIALAN

Message : Mesum. Pergi kau. Aku tidur dulu.

Namun nyatanya Wakamatsu tidak tidur samasekali. Percakapannya dengan Aomine serasa mengutuk otak sehingga ia tidak bisa beristirahat. Dua kantung mata tebal terlihat jelas di sekitar kedua mata Wakamatsu. Kise, yang pertama kali melihatnya di pagi hari, sukses tertawa girang.

"Wakamatsucchi punya kantung mata! Wahahaha!"

.end of chapter 1.

* * *

**AN:** Wargh. Maaf kalau jayus, ga penting, dan sebagainya. Skenario di otak saya memang terlalu panjang. Seharusnya langsung bisa fokus ke AoKise, cuman rasanya kalau chapter ini ga ada, kurang pas aja kan rasanya oTL #sungkem


End file.
